pokemon_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaveri "Jetstream" Vian
Kaveri Vian is a member of the Gold Tribe, played by Fort PokePower. Callimer Vian is her younger brother. Appearance Kaveri is built much like any other Floatzel, but her coloration is like no other of her kind, and her fur is a little longer as well. Rather than the usual orange fur a Floatzel would normally have, Kaveri has blue fur. All the spots on her belly, tail, arms, and face that would normally be pale tan are instead silver.The fins on her arms are yellow, and her float is red. Her eyes are violet. Besides the odd coloration, Kaveri's tails are also much more flexible than a normal Floatzel's, being nearly as versatile as an Infernape's. Personality Kaveri has always been incredibly optimistic and cheerful, always having a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Perhaps an offset of her constant optimism, or maybe the cause of it, Kaveri has seemingly boundless energy and can act quite childish at times, pulling silly, harmless little pranks, often in an attempt to lighten the mood or cheer someone up; these pranks sometimes include her practicing her pick-pocketing skills she learned from Wildfire, thought she always returns what she takes right away, and she only does this with her friends. There's very little that can get her down; even when her parents and Wildfire died, she only mourned for a short time before bouncing right back to her lively self, determined to keep living her life to the fullest. Once Kaveri decides something's not going to deter her, she'll push her way through until she makes it to the other side. Even when the obstacle seems impossible, she'll find a way to overcome it. Besides having unwavering determination, Kaveri also has utmost confidence in her abilities. But then, she's good at what she does, so why wouldn't she be? Even when she's beaten, she doesn't dwell on it too much, and her confidence always remains. After all, she reasons, if she goes into battle doubting herself, then she's certain to lose. This confidence has a way of infecting others, as she always gives her comrades the most encouragement she can, in her own way. While a serious Kaveri isn't something that is usually seen, she knows when it's time to get down to business and stop goofing off. She had learned responsibility at an early age, so she took her duties very seriously. However, even when she is serious, she doesn't always appear to be. The smile never leaves, and there's always a laugh or joke on the tip of her tongue; she simply can't stand tense atmospheres, after all. When fighting, she prefers to get things done quickly - but of course, she had to call them a few names and just get on their nerves before taking them down. While she works well with just about anyone she's paired with, she prefers fighting alongside Callimer and there's no one she trusts more than him. Anger isn't something Kaveri usually shows, but if you do wanna tick her off, all you need to do is make some terrible joke about parentless kids, or degrade your own parents. When her parents died, she was at just the right age for it to hit her hard, even if she did keep up a strong appearance at the time for the sake of her family. She won't outright smash your face in, but if you continue on and ignore her warnings, you'll learn what it's like to go up against an enraged Floatzel of the Gold Tribe. HistoryCategory:Characters Kaveri was a 6-year-old Buizel when the war with the Silver Tribe began. Her father, a Floatzel in the Alpha Alliance army, died during the first invasion, leaving Kaveri and her younger brother Callimer in the care of their Dragonair mother. However, their mother went into a state of depression after her husband's death and pretty much gave up on life. As the older sibling, Kaveri learned responsibility pretty quickly, as it was up to her to keep the small family together, as she watched out for Cal and tried to encourage her mother to start moving forward. It wasn't enough, however; their mother eventually faded away and died of a broken heart. Only a month later, the Gold Tribe defeated the Silver Tribe and ended the war. Kaveri and Cal were sent to live in an orphanage, which just so happened to be near the cemetery where all Gold Tribe members were buried. Kaveri was enthralled by these great Pokemon, envisioning them as mighty heroes, and she would often go to the cemetery just to stand by the gate in respectful silence. It was here that she met Daricka "Wildfire" Cambar of the Gold Tribe, and one of the ones who had fought against Darkrai. Wildfire was there to visit the grave of her mentor, Darius "Hunter" Chalmers, but when Kaveri came upon her, she was attempting - and failing - to gather enough energy to create a Focus Blast. Kaveri was completely enamored by Wildfire, confidently stating that one day, she wanted to be like her. Wildfire was at a bit of a loss at first, but the black-flamed Infernape seemed to resolve herself soon enough and left Kaveri with these words: "If you really do want to be like us, don't wait until you're older to start working toward it. Start building your character now; then when you're ready, look for me at H.A.S. I'll be waiting." Kaveri took Wildfire's words to heart, and from then on worked to change herself from the inside out. She was still the ever optimistic, confident, teasing, hyperactive Buizel that even her parents deaths hadn't been able to change, and she'd already learned a great deal about responsibility after watching over Cal for nearly two years. However, she also started to develop a more caring and courageous personality, and even became just the slightest bit more humble. When she was able to, she'd even practice fighting; this never went well, however, and she didn't really have anyone to practice with, since Cal wasn't much of a sparring partner. Basically, she was aiming to become what she imagined a member of the Gold Tribe should be. A year and half later, news spread throughout Valkaria that the Heroes Alliance School (H.A.S.) had been successfully revived by through the efforts of Gold Tribe members Wildfire and Blitzkrieg. A few days after the news reached Kaveri once again went to the Gold Tribe cemetery, this time bringing Cal along with her. To Kaveri's delight , Wildfire was there visiting Hunter's grave again. Kaveri was curious as to why Wildfire kept coming back to this particular grave, and especially why she was back here now when she hadn't been for over a year. Wildfire explained that Hunter had taken her in when she was but a young Chimchar, living on the streets of Gold City. As for why she was only returning to his grave now, she told Kaveri that the last time the Buizel had seen her at the cemetery, she had made a promise to Hunter: to do her part to prepare future generations to bring Darkrai down once and for all. And when H.A.S. had been revived, she felt the need to return here and let Hunter know that she was one step closer to fulfilling her promise. Kaveri wasn't the only curious one; Wildfire questioned why she came here so often, and if Kaveri and Cal's parents would even approve of them being out on their own when they were still so young. When she learned that they were orphaned during the war, she contemplated their situation in silence for a few moments before announcing that she would adopt the both of them, her reason being that she sympathized with them, having lost her parents at an early age as well, and she also respected Kaveri's spirit. While Wildfire was more of a mentor than a mother, she may as well have been both to Kaveri and Cal, young as they were. Kaveri didn't care that Wildfire didn't cook them spectacular homemade meals or tuck them in at night. What mattered to Kaveri was that Wildfire made the time to train her and Cal. Most of said training involved basic martial arts and not much actual battling with moves, since Wildfire wasn't actually capable of using any moves. When Kaveri and Cal asked about the reason for this, she told them about her Life Flames. The Life Flames were basically an especially powerful from of the Blaze ability, and they could be activated at any time; however, they drained the user's life force. Wildfire had used her Life Flames one time too many during the war with the Silver Tribe, causing her to lose the ability to summon energy for moves, which is why she hadn't been able to create a Focus Blast back when Kaveri first met her. Since this forced her to retire from full-time participation in Gold Tribe activities, she made up for it by refounding H.A.S. Wildfire may or may not have also taught Kaveri some of her less... savory skills from her days on the streets. Pick-pocketing being one of them. When Kaveri turned 14, she enrolled in H.A.S. Having been training with Wildfire for the past 5 years, she at first believed that she would be leagues ahead of all of the other students. However, she soon learned that she still had much to learn; not just about fighting and strategy, but also about discipline, respect, and honor. Cal joined a few years after Kaveri, and the older sister continued to look out for her younger brother all through their time together at the school. In the middle of Kaveri's final year at H.A.S., Wildfire's overuse of her Life Flames finally caught up to her and she collapsed in the middle of overseeing one of the battle training classes at H.A.S. A month later, she died. Kaveri mourned Wildfire's death, of course; but she didn't stay down for too long. Even if she wasn't related to Wildfire by blood, she had to uphold the Infernape's legacy and keep moving forward! With Wildfire gone, Kaveri took on her mentor's promise to Hunter as her own: she would do whatever she had to do to make sure that one day, Darkrai was taken down for good. Kaveri graduated from H.A.S. when she was 18, and was accepted into the Gold Tribe the same year; she was given the title Jetstream for her speed, and the way she seemed to fly when she ran. The first thing she did after being accepted was go to Wildfire's grave to let her know. A few years later, Cal joined her in the Gold Tribe. During a recon mission with Cal and another Gold Tribe member to check out some rumors of some Ancients that had somehow managed to survive the war, they ran into some unexpected trouble. The rumors, it ends up, were spread by a group of bandits who had a grudge against the Gold Tribe (but then, what evildoers don't?). Normally, the three Gold Tribe members wouldn't have had a very hard time taking down what was a rather small group of bandits. However, the bandits were prepared; they ambushed the Gold Tribe the recon group, hitting Kaveri and the other Gold Tribe member from behind before they could react. Fortunately for Cal, he was still a Dragonair, and his slim body made for a harder target. But he wasn't a Dragonair for much longer when he saw Kaveri was taking a little longer than usual to get back up, and he evolved into a Dragonite right then and there. By the time Kaveri returned to her senses, Cal had already taken out most of the bandits; the siblings then double teamed the rest of them, ending the fight quickly. Over the course of the past 20 years in the Gold Tribe, Kaveri has risen in reputation, some Gold Tribe veterans even recognizing her fighting style as being similar to Wildfire's. When she isn't off on missions for the Gold Tribe, Kaveri helps out with teaching classes at H.A.S., feeling a connection with the school not only because she had once been a student there, but because of her connection with Wildfire, who was often called the founder of the new H.A.S. alongside Blitzkrieg.